Your Faith In Me
by NoriChan
Summary: (PG-13 for strong implications) Eiri reflects on his genki little lover as he lays awake in bed beside him..


Title: Your Faith In Me Rating: PG-13 for impliedness  
  
Disclaimer: La la la. Not mine, not mine, and not mine...  
  
Notes From Nori: A spur of the moment thing I did after having a night on the town with my old friends and former love interest. Now I remember why I loved him so much..*le sigh* What a sweety. ( Hehe anyway just a small song ficceh.  
  
________________________  
  
*~Oh, When I see you there  
  
I'm so aware  
  
Of how lucky I am baby  
  
'Cuz I don't deserve  
  
I don't come close  
  
To understanding baby  
  
The logic of your kind of trust  
  
It amazes me  
  
That someone like you  
  
Would care enough  
  
To just believe*~  
  
Eiri Yuki lay in bed contently, his smaller genki lover curled up right beside him. He was still feeling the after effects of their previous activity. It was a good effect though, that Yuki never got tired of. It was a need, an addiction that he needed his lover beside him. Though Yuki would never admit it, Shuichi was his everything. His heart, his soul, his whole world. He couldn't imagine living life without the little ball of energy and honestly, he wasn't sure he'd want to live without him.  
  
Eiri looked over at Shuichi in his peaceful state of slumber and allowed a small, almost nonexistent smile grace his lips. Brushing a strand of strawberry pink hair from the singer's face he kissed him gently. He could hardly believe this amazing boy was all his and he loved him so unconditionally. Sure Shuichi could be painfully annoying at times, but it was times like now, in silent reverie that Yuki realized it was all worth it. He loved Shuichi more than anything in this world.  
  
*~Your faith in me  
  
It pulls me through  
  
When there's nothin' around  
  
To hold onto  
  
When I fall  
  
When I'm weak  
  
All the strength that I need  
  
Is your faith baby  
  
Your faith in me, oh~*  
  
What still amazed Eiri after all these years was the younger man's unwavering trust and complete faith in him. He couldn't imagine what he could have possibly done to deserve that kind of absolute devotion. At times he couldn't even begin to fathom why the young vocalist remained with him. Eiri was so cold to him and always put him down, what made him stay? Upon asking Shuichi this question one particular night during one of their routine quarrels Shuichi suddenly grew very silent and smiled almost sadly that his lover didn't know why.  
  
"It's because I love you, Eiri." he whispered, cupping the blonde novelist's face in his hands lovingly. "I love you more than life itself. I know that no matter how cold you act that you love me to. I can feel it."  
  
That conversation had resulted in a tango of love in their bed that evening and like now, Eiri lay awake blissfully and pondered over his perfect little lover. Shuichi was all his and Eiri, though he'd never say the words aloud, was all Shuichi's. He'd be his forever, even if they had to part ways in the end, Eiri's heart would always belong to him. Letting his smile grow a bit, Eiri stroked the younger man's cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. He knew there'd be more fights later, but he knew they could make it through. Their love always stayed strong.  
  
*~Even when we fight  
  
I get along  
  
'Cuz our love is real baby  
  
It's like salvation to my soul  
  
'Cuz that's how it feels baby  
  
It's a sacred thing  
  
That I keep close  
  
To carry on  
  
And I know that I will be alright  
  
And you'll heal it all~*  
  
Shuichi stirred in his sleep and Eiri smiled as he mumbled a few incoherent words under his breath. Eiri loved his voice, when he wasn't whining or screaming like a banshee anyway. It was beautiful and melodious, so bewitching and powerful. In fact the writer found it almost mesmerizing when he spoke rather than screamed. It was a beautiful enslavement and he was content as long as he was ensnared by his Shu-kun. He had never felt so comfortable belonging to another or so right. Shuichi's love made him feel invincible. Like there was nothing he couldn't do without his lover beside him. He loved it, every minute of every day of it. It was an irresistible poison.  
  
~* You make me feel I can walk on water  
  
(I can reach the farthest star)  
  
And nothin' comes against me  
  
Safe within your arms *~  
  
Eiri pulled Shuichi closer, smiling at the way his lover was quick to press himself against his naked body. Cuddling up against Eiri, Shuichi smiled in his sleep, which caused a chain reaction that made the writer beside him smile a bit wider. He didn't normally let lovers sleep in bed with him, but then again Shuichi was just any lover. Things had changed about a month ago with Shuichi into a more permanent and secure deal. He'd invited the little ball of energy to sleep in his bed that night if he wished, but not for sex and Shuichi had taken this as a an invitation to do so whenever he pleased. Eiri griped a bit at first, but eventually dismissed it and allowed the boy to sleep with him whenever he felt like it.  
  
After a while Eiri even began looking forward to snuggling next to the warmth of his lovers' body and completely dismissed ever regretting letting the boy sleep with him. He continued to stroke the vocalists' face, running his slender digits through Shuichi's mop of pink hair soothingly. It was a habit that he did so and Shuichi never did mind. Letting out a tiny sigh of bliss, Eiri kissed Shuichi's temple.  
  
*~ When I fall baby (oh)  
  
When I'm weak baby  
  
All I need baby (all I need is your faith in me)  
  
Is your faith in me ~*  
  
"I love you, Shuichi." He whispered, nuzzling at the boys' ear. "Your faith in me keeps us alive."  
  
With that he kissed Shuichi's neck tenderly and buried his face into the elegant junction between the genki vocalist's shoulder and neck. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift into a peaceful slumber by his lover.  
  
*~ When I fall baby (oh)  
  
When I'm weak baby  
  
All I need baby (all I need is your faith in me)  
  
Is your faith in me ~*  
  
Shuichi's smile grew and his large violet eyes fluttered open. He lay on his side facing his lover, with Eiri's face buried in his neck. Deciding he liked this position very much, he slid his arms about the novelist and stroked his back habitually.  
  
"I know you love me, Eiri," He murmured. "and I will always have faith in you.and us."  
  
*~ Ooh  
  
Your faith in me ~*  
  
~Fin  
  
_________________________________  
  
Not too bad for a spur of the moment fluff fic, I think. *looks at watch* Hehe, no wonder I'm so tired! :PLeave a review na no da! -Nori 


End file.
